Traumas
by Mary RheeGreene
Summary: La vida te deja heridas, golpes, cicatrices. Algunas sanan, otras simplemente se olvidan pero otras siempre están ahí, amenazantes, haciéndote caer cuando más despierto debes estar. Pero un apocalipsis zombie no ayuda mucho, ¿No? Claro que no. La rara, la nueva, la que vive en el espacio. El frío, el serio, el que nunca escucha cuentos, el maduro. Dos polos opuestos.
1. Prologo

«O es tu vida, o es la de los demás. O eres tú, o son ellos. Cosas que te ponen a pensar día a día, con remordimiento, con culpa, no los sálvate. No fuiste capaz. Eres débil. Auto-insultos ciertos pero que no sirve de nada.

El "hubiera" no existe, según muchos, pero a veces es bueno pensar en el. En el pasado. En el hubiera. Si no hubiese sido débil y cobarde ellos podrían haber sobrevivido, sin tan solo no me amaran, si no fuera importante, si tan solo fueran egoístas...»

Carol miro a la pequeña niña de ojos castaños con una sonrisa nostálgica. Acarició su cabello soltando un suspiro. La vida era cruel, ella lo sabía, claro que sí. Gabriela, la pequeña latina, alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos maternales que le daban seguridad y comodidad.

—Eres valiente, Ela, sino no estarías aquí.

La chica soltó un descarado bufido.

—Estoy aquí gracias a ellos, no por mí, hubiese muerto en ese momento.

Carol la abrazó a si, recordando a su hija fallecida con algo de tristeza, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. Gabriela se acomodó en su pecho y mordió su labio.

—No conozco mucho de tu pasado, eres la persona más misteriosa que he conocido, sin embargo si sé algo: sé que hay algo de inocencia en ti, deja que fluya, deja el pasado.—habló con voz ronca.

La castaña asintió cansinamente. No había inocencia, se había ido hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Iré a ver como están las cosas afuera...—

—Gabriela, alejate de la valla, ya hablé con Rosita, no quiero que hagas limpieza. Y no ruedes los ojos.

Volvió a asentir, por falta de madre le dieron una por dos, Carol podía ser sobre protectora cuando quería. Subiendo la cremallera de sus botas salió fuera de la biblioteca, caminando con pasos firmes hacia las afueras de la prisión. Cerró los ojos al sentir el sol en sus poros, recordando días de verano, cuando todo era perfecto.

Ella no tenía un trauma con su infancia, ¿No?

Carl volteó los ojos asintiendo a la orden de su padre. Odiaba sentirse inútil. Conocía esa sensación y no era muy buena. Pero el no tenía un trauma, claro que no. Devolvió la mirada a Violette, la cerdita enferma, había llegado a tomarle cariño. Esperaba que no pasara a mejor vida.

Chasqueó la lengua viendo a su padre alejarse.

—No escuchare cuentos...—gruñó rodando los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Patrick, y detrás de él, los "inmaduros" como les decía.

—Son para niños—volvió a gruñir en voz alta—, sabes lo idiotas que son. Les ponen nombre a los caminantes como si fueran... Mascotas.

Hizo una mueca de asco recordando las múltiples veces en que los vio nombrar a los caminantes de la valla. Los niños fruncieron los labios mirándole mal. Pero era la verdad, ¿No?

—Escucha, Sr. Me creo el importante, no somos idiotas, ¿Ok?—alzó la voz uno de ellos de pelo rubio y ojos grises-azules.

Sin embargo algo le llamó la atención, una niña de aproximadamente 12 o 13 años, menuda, alta, cabello semi ondulado y castaño, ojos chocolate, nariz respingara y piel algo pálida. Nunca le había visto. Una muchacha pequeña y rubia -con cara de rata- notó su mirada.

—Es la nueva, Gabriela.

—Es algo rara.—murmuró por lo bajo, Patrick.

Asintió comprendiéndolo todo. Luego se encogió de hombros aun mirando a la castaña que no levantaba la mirada. Se acercó un poco al oído de su amiga, susurrando:

—Por si las dudas, iré a escuchar el cuento.


	2. Dont tell him

Carol soltó el libro de repente, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, Daryl la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Carol.

La mirada de Daryl reflejaba culpabilidad y remordimiento, se oscureció por un momento y comenzó a dar vueltas por las estanterías. La mujer mordió su labio recordando la afinidad que tenía con el chico.

—Me siento... Culpable por su muerte, maldición.—soltó después de unos minutos, maldiciendo.

Carol se removió incomoda en el sillón.

—Lo siento. ¿Hablaste con Beth?—preguntó tratando de ser cuidadosa—, salía con él.

—Sí... Es una, joder, no la culpo pero un simple "lastima" era suficiente.

Asintió imaginando la escena. Prefirió cambiar de tema, Daryl podía ser sensible y efusivo cuando quería, solo con ella claro. Eso era lo que le gustaba de él. Podía demostrar la amistad sincera, también el odio más letal, era una gran e interesante mezcla.

—Hace unas horas hablé con Gabriela, la nueva, me dijeron que averiguara de su vida.

El ojiazul frunció los labios.

—No me da buena espina, ¿Sabes? Parece otra perra apro...—

—¡Daryl!—lo calló de un grito, frunciendo el ceño ganándose una mala mirada—. La pobre no es una amenaza, es mas, me da lastima. Me recuerda a... Olvídalo.

—¿Sophia? No encuentro parecido, lo siento.

Parecía ofendido, después de ese comentario salió de la biblioteca con un portazo, Carol suspiró con frustración. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de relajarse un poco. Era demasiado exasperante, una mezcla, interesante y a la vez... Estresante.

El chico castaño se acercó cuidadosamente a la celda en la que estaba Beth Greene, la rubia de ojos bonitos, como le decía Patrick para hacerle enojar. Sacudió sus manos con nerviosismo entrando con pasos cuidadosos y silenciosos.

Estaba de espaldas, inmóvil, carente de alguna emoción. Sintió lastima por ella, perder a alguien especial era difícil por muy fuerte que se sea. Él lo sabía muy bien, Shane -aunque intentara matar a su padre-, su madre: Lori, Amy, Sophia, Jim... Muchos para contar en una sola noche.

Y la duda era, ¿Como paso de ser un niño inocente a... Eso? Un témpano de hielo andante con mente de anciano, sin esperanzas. Bajó la mirada. Quizás eso era lo que Beth quería ver en él.

—Vete. Por favor, vete.—suspiró con dolor.

Carl se sonrojo un poco. Esperaba algo parecido a los cómics, él la acompañaba, ella lo notaba, se besaban y felices para siempre. Pero ya no existía eso. Antes lo hubiese deseado, ya no.

—¡Vete, Carl!—gritó con frustración golpeándolo con una almohada.

Pudo ver que sus ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas, ¿No que ella no lloraba? Su mente divago a lo que una vez le dijo su mamá: Llorar no significa que seas débil, llorar significa que llevas mucho tiempo siendo fuerte. Asintió sintiéndose rechazado.

—V-Vale... Yo... Lo siento, Beth.

Con una mirada de lastima salió de la celda. Quizás escuchar cuentos no estaría tan mal después de todo.

La castaña de ojos chocolate se arregló el cabello en una coleta, había calor en la biblioteca, mejor dicho; en toda la prisión. Y lo decía en doble sentido, adultos hormonados, adolescentes hormonados, niños hormonados. Rodó los ojos, no era agradable ver coqueteos de un lado a otro.

Nunca fue superficial, mas de una vez la tacharon de homosexual, pero le gustaría encontrar a su "media naranja". Aunque prefería ser una naranja completa. El cuento que Carol fingía leerles ya se estaba volviendo aburrido. La mujer de cabello corto miró a los lados y luego sacó una caja. Tenía cuchillos afilados de todos los tamaños. Rodó los ojos al ver como los "enanos" los miraban con interés.

Antes era algo normal que estaba en la cocina, ahora le hacía un hueco en el estómago. La humanidad era una mierda, definitivamente.

No le prestó atención a la charla de Carol, su atención estaba puesta en el castaño que vio en las afueras de la prisión. Era Carl Grimes según Jay, un muchachita rechoncha. Enarcó una ceja mirándole con interés. Carol lo diviso y empalideció notablemente.

—No le digas a tu padre...

El chico salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, aturdido, y Gabriela aun divagaba con curiosidad sin prestar atención a la realidad.

¡Hola! Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado.

NUCICO: Me alegra que te guste, gracias por comentar. Espero que a medida que avance te siga gustando, y que si ves un error, me lo comentes. Tratare de actualizar pronto. Besos.

M: Me alegra que te guste gracias por comentar.

Por cierto, para los que les guste The Walking Dead (supongo que a todos los que leen esto), se ha creado un foro donde ya pueden ver el reto de diciembre. Sera divertido. Espero verlos por allí.


End file.
